The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known powertrain architectures employ one or more torque generator(s) to generate and transfer torque to a driveline including one or more drive wheels for traction to propel a vehicle. Torque generator(s) may include, e.g., an internal combustion engine and/or torque machine(s) powered by non-fossil fuel. Torque machines using non-fossil fuels include, e.g., stored electric energy, stored hydraulic energy, and stored pneumatic energy, to generate tractive torque. The torque machine may transform vehicle kinetic energy that is transmitted through the drive wheels to energy that is storable in an energy storage device.
Blended braking is a process for coincidentally using friction brake devices to generate friction braking torque preferably at all the vehicle wheels and using the torque machine(s) to react torque at the drive wheel(s) to decelerate the vehicle in response to operator input to a brake pedal and in some instances, an accelerator pedal. Known blended braking systems include a control system to modulate friction braking torque in response to changes in magnitude of the reactive torque generated by the torque machine(s).